It's over
by Magdelena Sforza
Summary: After a fight, they storm away. The follow up. It's short, but it was impulsive and was solely to let out emotions.


I wrote this after a fight with my boyfriend, directly into the "Copy-N-Paste" section, I just let everything flow, so sorry if it sucks.

* * *

Dick ran to the door of Wayne Manor, fumbling with his key, tears clouding his eyes, dripping on his hands as he rested his head on the door, he let out a sob he'd been holding back since it happened. Since they fought. Since they walked away and left everything. Everything. The memories...cuddling on one of their beds watching movies, staying up all night on the phone, wearing each others clothes, that first text of the day that made the rest of their days so much easier to deal with, gentle kisses, hard ones, the slow lead up to love making, the sweet kiss as they lay together. None of it would matter again. Why should it?  
It was over.

Wally sped to his room, slamming the door, pushing his hands against it, letting out a low sob. His aunt and uncle were out, they wouldn't disturb him. He turned his back to the door, leaning against it as he slid to the floor, his hands covering his face as his tears flew freely. His captured sobs finally released as his hands moved to his hair, fisting into it, tugging as his sobs came out loud and breathless, the feeling in his chest tightening since it happened. Since everything that meant anything to him fell away for good.  
It was over.

Alfred opened the door, knowing it was the young boy outside. He was greeted with Dick throwing his arms around Alfred's waist, loud cries creeping out of his throat as he let go quickly, running to the one person he knew could help. Even if he couldn't fix it, he could help. He ran through the house, bursting into Bruce's study, holding back the loudest cries, unable to stifle the lower ones. Bruce was on the phone, he turned to Dick, registering what was happening. "I'll call you back." He put down the phone, walking to his son. "Dick-" he was cut off by his son running into his arms, letting out the loudest, hardest, heart breaking cries he had been holding back, every bit of his heart ache falling into Bruce's chest, everything. Bruce stayed silent, knowing this was no time to talk. He frowned, hated seeing his son like this.

The bright light of his phone lit up the dark corner by the door as Wally typed to his fellow ginger friend, the only one who would under stand, the one he needed right now.  
"It's over."  
He put the phone on the floor as he drew his knees to his chest, resting his head on them, his tears collecting in dark puddles on the fabric. This was all his fault. If he hadn't been so stupid. He handled everything so horribly, he shouldn't have shouted, he shouldn't have lost it, he should have understood, if he had...  
The doorbell broke the silence of his thoughts, he got up, knowing it was him. He sped to the door, opening it as Roy stepped in, immediately opening his arms to Wally, who flung himself into them. "It's my fault, he got a little jealous, and I just lost it, I don't know, Roy, what have I done?" He verbalized every thought in his head at that moment, all the worries, all the guilt, anger, sadness, misery, loneliness... "Wally, relax." "I can't, Roy! I've blown it, we screamed and faught, we walked away from each other, sure, we've had fights, but this...this is it. Roy...I've lost him..."

Dick's breathing was returning to normal, even as the tears continued to mar his face, Bruce's shirt and the unprotected carpet below them. "Dad...it's over...". His father loved that he was happy with Wally, he knew how much Wally meant to Dick, no matter what his thoughts on the boy were. "dick, what happened?" Bruce placed his hands on the boys shoulders, holding him steady. "I got jealous, and he got angry and we just...we shouted and screamed, everything...we...we turned our backs...dad.. it's all my fault" fresh tears brimmed his eyes. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry, it was so stupid..." he began sobbing again as Bruce pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm sure he'll come around, relax." "I can't, Dad! I've blown it, we've had fights, but this...this is it. Dad...I've lost him..."

It was hours. They had sat there on the edge of Wally's bed, Wally occasionally breaking down. Roy doing what he could to help calm him down until he heard the door slamming, his guardians no doubt. "I'll tell them you're sleeping. I'll call you tomorrow, Wally, try to relax, you'll be fine." Wally looked at his friend. "Thanks, Roy..." he whispered. "Chin up, kiddo." and with that he left Wally alone. But Wally had been feeling that loneliness and sinking feeling since he left the cave. The feeling of suffocation around his heart, making his breathing hard as he settled into his bed. He picked up his phone. Nothing. He hoped Dick would have text, called, something...But nothing. This was really it...it was really over...a year of this, toughing it out through so much, enjoying the best of it, all for this to be their end.

Dick settled into bed, wrapping his arm around a dark coloured teddy bear, one his mother had given him. Bruce patted his head. "It'll be fine in the morning, just try to get some sleep. Goodnight, Dick. I love you." "Love you too, Dad." he sniffed as Bruce left, tears wetting the bears head. He picked up his phone, clicking the home button. One new message. His heart skipped a beat. Clicking open, his stomach dropped. "Are you okay?" from Roy. He sighed, more tears fell. After all this, after so much, that was it. It was finally the end for them. He closed his eyes as tears flew harder than before.

"I love you, Dick..."  
"I love you, Wally..."

* * *

Them using the same words was intentional. Just to point that out. I don't know.


End file.
